


What’s In a Name

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Early act three, Anders calls Hawke by her first name and she knows something is up.7/20/18





	What’s In a Name

Another nightmare, there was always another nightmare, the darkspawn, the horrors of the circle, Hawke’s face when she fell in battle. It had been particularly bad tonight, he figured sleep was out for the rest of the night. 

The heavy door behind him started to creek. He jumped in his seat, reaching for the staff he had left beside himself.

“Woah, Woah stand down! I woke up and you were gone. Is everything ok?” Hawke threw her hands up, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He took in a deep breath and shook his head. “Nightmares, I figured, I might as well write while I’m up,”

Hawke sat in his lap, picking the parchment on the desk.

“Ahh yes another manifesto. I’m happy to read over this at a more reasonable hour, but tonight I can think of better ways to help you sleep” she giggled nipping at his jaw. She could be so bewitching. Beautiful even now with her short, red hair mussed, blue eyes heavy with sleep. 

he cradled her closer, she could feel the chuckle rumbling in his chest.

“Another time love, you should go back to bed”

She unburred her head from his chest to look at him. His eyes full of distant sadness.

“I can stay up with you, if you’d like? Or we could head to the hanged man, Varric might still be awake? You’d get to point that staff at something you can actually zap on the way down too.”

“No, you look tired, I can mange on my own.” He hesitated for a moment, “I love you so much Ygritte. Thank you for trying to help me with this. With everything, it means more than I can say.”

Her face hardened with concern and she took his face into her hand.

“Ygritte? You only call me that when something is serious? You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn’t you?” She looked so somber, an emotion that didn’t cover her face often.

He wanted so badly to tell her he’d never hide anything from her. Promise her nothing was wrong but, he couldn’t do that truthfully. Instead he pushed the red hair of her forehead and left a soft kiss on her brow.

“Go to bed Hawke.” He mustard the best smile he could manage, “I’ll be alright.”

She raised an eyebrow to him and crawled out of his lap. She could see right through him as per usual and giving up was certainly not in her nature.

“If you insist on staying up I’m at least going to sleep in the study,” Ygritte stated, as she plopped down in the large leather chair next to him, dramatically letting out a yawn. Anders rolled his eyes at her antics. He had to admit her presence was a comfort, he could feel the strain on his mind easing just from having her near.

The sun was streaming in the window and burning Hawke’s eyes as she slowly stirred awake. She was wrapped up in Anders’ coat, still curled up in the study. He had crammed himself next to her sometime after she had fallen asleep. He was snoring softly, blond hair falling in his face from the loose ponytail he had tied it in the night before. Ygritte ran her fingers though it, trying not wake him. He looked so at peace, she wished she could see him this way more often in his waking hours. She kissed his cheek before unwedging herself from Anders and the chair, throwing the coat over her shoulders.


End file.
